Through The Murky Waters: A Price He Had To Pay
by keenbeanz
Summary: Percy paced the small confines of his cell the images rushing back and attacking his head so hard he almost passed out. It was a stupid idea. Ridiculous. But if he had the option he would do it all again. Why waste the life of six when you can waste the life of one. ONE-SHOT Warning Dark.


**So this is a new kind of series like a Percy/Olympian/minor god pairing but warning they will all be dark.**

**I got the Idea from Nico Di Angelo's Fascination and Felicity Dream**

**The Pairing is a dedication to Perodite 1000 who mentioned there are not really many stories of this pairing and I have to agree.**

**Anyway WARNING THESE ARE DARK! **

**I in no way own PJatO or HoO**

Percy paced the small confines of his cell the images rushing back and attacking his head so hard he almost passed out.

It was a stupid idea.

Ridiculous.

But if he had the option he would do it all again.

Why waste the life of six when you can waste the life of one.

Tired he collapsed against the cold stone floor his back placed firmly against the wall. It was cold and the feeling of the moist moss on his back made him yearn to escape the confines of his cell and run into the open.

But even if he did he would never get far.

It was the price he had to pay.

He relaxed his head letting it flop onto his shoulder as his eye lids grew heavy. He didn't want to sleep, but he couldn't run from it forever.

That night he dreamt.

He dreamt of his friends at both Camp Half Blood and Camp Jupiter. They would not know of the sacrifices he made to save them.

Then his dream shifted, he was on the beach with his girlfriend's head resting in his lap his fingers subconsciously weaving their way through her soft golden curls. It was days like this he would miss the most.

Then it shifted again, his friends lying in their own filth heavy shackles attached to their wrists and ankles, their faces bloodied and bruised. It hurt him to see those images again.

He had to save them, he raced over towards Annabeth, her hair matted with blood, sweat and dirt, and he couldn't escape the tear that escaped his eyes at the sight of her unconscious body.

He stood slowly and looked down at Frank; the sight of his friend who was once so tough was silently weeping a large gash over his right eye. Percy knew he was no all there and he felt a pang in his chest as he backed away from them, he didn't want to see those images again.

He couldn't bare it.

He couldn't bare thinking of it.

The dream shifted again, this time Percy was on his kneed his head sunk low shackles on his hands weighing them down, so that they were flat against his lap.

The tears in his eyes stinging as he held them back.

"You or them Jackson." The voice rasped.

He looked up into those eyes and without a though he spoke the words he dreaded but the words she was looking for.

"Me."

Percy awoke to the sound of keys clanging on metal; groggily he looked up towards his keepers face. Slowly he stood his eyes catching their vision back.

Behind the man stood Gaea tall and proud. Percy glared defiantly at the Primordial who simply smiled back at him.

Holding out his hands without a question the man placed the shackles onto his wrists so tight they were bound together.

With a frown he followed them out the door.

He refused to talk to the woman; he would not give her the satisfaction.

She simply smirked at him and looked at the guard who gave the two some space. But Percy could feel the man standing behind him; he could feel and hear his hot breath.

"Percy, are you going to behave?" She asked in a sickly sweet voice that made him want to ram his head into a wall.

He was silent and turned away from the woman.

Her smile quickly faded and she growled at the boy.

With reflexes like a cobra she grabbed his chin and pulled his face closer to her own. "Answer me boy when I talk to you." She hissed under her breath.

Percy looked at her and opened his mouth. Gaea expected words to come out of his mouth except it wasn't words it was saliva.

He had spat at her and she wasn't happy.

Pushing his head back he fell to the ground his head landing on the man's feet. Percy growled at went to stand but the earth rippled underneath him pinning him to the floor.

The man moved his feet out of the way causing his head to hit the floor with a thud. Percy winced at the contact and refused to open his eyes as he felt the body on his.

Sitting on him was Gaea with a triumphant and hideous smile.

"You will look at me boy, and you will love Me." with that she planted a kiss onto Percy who forced his mouth shut in a straight line.

Gaea stood above him with a snarl. Pointing to the man she growled.

"Put him back in there for another week, until he is ready to apologize." She glared at the boy one more time before walking off down the corridor.

The man picked him up as the earth that encased his body disappeared, with a grunt he threw him into the cell locking the door behind him.

Percy looked up at the door. Standing he walked towards it and threw his hands against the door with a thud and a shout of fury.

That is how it went for many months until she grew tired.

Their outings together becoming forceful and her lips would meet his with a fury even she was not use to, but still he kept his mouth closed tightly.

Aggravated she called for him more and more, until one night she could take no more.

Throwing him on her bed, he struggled to get out of the earth's tight hold.

_He would be hers._

_He would love her._

That night his screams and prayers went unanswered as she took him.

That night his snarky remarks disappeared.

That night he allowed himself to cry.

That night he tried to kill himself.

But he found it hopeless she always got to him in time and if she didn't no matter what his heart would continue beating, his wounds would heal.

She wouldn't let death keep him away.

Gaea pleased with her new toy kept him by her side, never leaving her sight.

She sat on her throne planning her next movements and he stood next to her, wearing his 'uniform' his chest freezing as he stood in his briefs.

His ankle chained to the foot of her throne, in his hands a chalice.

_He was hers._

_But he didn't love her._

The rain was heavy, the earth rumbled, the sun not as bright, and the moon never full, volcanoes erupted; wars were won and lost every day, as they searched and mourned for him.

_Their Hero._

Percy slumped the day Gaea won the wall.

It was true he was the key to the gods defeat.

He cried when they brought the bodies of his friends back to Gaea.

He saw her.

The look in her startling gray eyes and he had to look away as they cheered, as Gaea forced his head to turn and look at her he let out a strangled yelp that was lost in their cheers of triumph.

Then she went to the gods, with a fake smile plastered on her face. She took him with her.

A spoil of war she called him as she planted a kiss onto his dry cracked lips.

He saw their faces and was ashamed of what he was; he didn't even bother hiding the tears when she banished them, or when he looked into his father's eyes.

But he didn't see anger in those wise old eyes, nor did he see betrayal he saw sympathy.

And Percy would have given anything if she would allow him to hug his father one last time, he would have done anything.

But this was the price he had to pay.

A price he wished he never made.

**So tell me what you think and if you would like to send a god or goddess in that you would like me to write about in these types of stories just put it in a review and I will get it done for you. But remember these will involve manipulations and such so don't expect a happy go lucky story.  
**

**So please Review!**


End file.
